A Look into the Future
by Terry-May
Summary: RESUMED AFTER A YEAR! Six years since Kyouya and Haruhi got married. They had two wonderful children. Will they be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1 Troubled Night

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 1 – **Troubled Nights **

Six years have passed since Haruhi and Kyouya got married. Haruhi had become a mother of two wonderful children. The boy was two years older than the girl. Kei looked almost exactly like his father, Kyouya, as he had the same black hair and eyes. He wore glasses just like his father and was intelligent like his mother. Despite of all those features, he was just like Haruhi, he was afraid of thunder.

One night, around ten o' clock, Haruhi and Kyouya were silently sleeping. All of a sudden, Kei came running in their room shouting, "Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

He ran over to Haruhi with tears in his eyes. He tugged on her wrist and Haruhi quickly got up to see Kei crying.

"Whatever is the matter Kei?" she inquired.

"I-I woke up and I was frightened so I thought that I would just creep in bed with you where I wouldn't be scared anymore but I remembered onee-chan. I went over to her bed and tried to wake her up. She got up but she didn't get off the bed. She looked so scary when she looked at me like that. So I quickly ran to your room. Okaa-san, can you carry her here?" he explained to his mother.

"I'm very tired Kei. Maybe she'll come here on her own," she said. She lifted him and put him between her and Kyouya. Just as she was about to go to sleep, the door to their room was slammed open by no other than Kimi, who seemed to be crying and in a bad mood.

She was screaming, "Otoo-san! Otoo-san!"

She ran up to her father who she resembled greatly if it weren't for those chocolate-brown eyes that she inherited from Haruhi. Kimi reached for her father's hand to wake him up but he wouldn't. She hesitated for a moment before she pinched her father's hand. Kyouya didn't budge at all. Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore and opened her eyes just to give Kyouya a pinch on his sides. ((Poor Kyouya!))

"What's going on?" he asked in a grumpy mood. He looked down to see that his little princess, Kimi, was crying. He got his glasses from the end table and put it on. He got out of bed and lifted Kimi to sit on the bed. He went over to the dresser to search for a handkerchief. He bent down to wipe Kimi's tears as he asked,

"My little princess, what's wrong?" Kyouya moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"Onii-san left me alone in my room!" she sobbed. Haruhi got up and explained to her why her brother left her.

"You see, your onii-san tried to bring you with him but you wouldn't wake up and you were too heavy for him to carry to our room," she explained with a patient air.

"Then why, okaa-san, didn't you carry me here?" Kimi questioned.

"Oh Kimi. I was really tired to get up. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at mommy okay?" she answered.

"It's okay mommy, I understand," she said.

"My little shadow princess, come here and stay beside daddy so you won't be scared anymore. Haruhi, can you move a bit?" he said. "Hai," she replied.

Kyouya lifted Kimi and put her between him and Kei. Kimi went back to sleep but Kyouya and Haruhi stayed up.

"All those years since I married you, you still have the Shadow King aspect in you, don't you?" Haruhi asked. "I guess I do," he replied. "She's so much like you, you know. How she acts. Were you like that before?" she said. "I got used to being alone. Perhaps when I was younger I was," he replied to her with a smile.

Haruhi giggled as she recalled what Kei had told her. "Did you know why Kei was crying earlier?" Haruhi asked. "No, why?" he answered. "She has a low blood pressure when awakened too early. It kinda reminds me of you. After all, her blood type IS AB," she told him. Now it was his turn to laugh. He recalled the time where he met Haruhi at the commoner's shopping mall, where he was left without any cellphone and wallet in his possession. He kissed her on her forehead before he was about to go back to sleep.

"Wait, how is it that you maintained a good temper after being awakened?" Haruhi asked. "Simple, I wouldn't deny my little Shadow Princess for anything," he replied with a light smile. "Go to sleep. There's lots of work tomorrow."

**A/N: **Sigh, this was all that I had in my mind for the moment. Please take note that the words between double parentheses are my little remarks between stories.

Love it? Hate it? Write a review and also correct me if I'm wrong with certain things. This is also my first time to write a fanfic so go easy on me. Also please correct my formatting if there's anything wrong. I've looked through my whole story and it was alright but I doubt if it was formatted properly since it's my first fanfic. Critiques and advice are welcomed but flames will be directed back at you. I won't delay you any longer. It may take me long to think up anything next so expect it in a couple or so days.

Edit: Changed Maki to Kei.


	2. Chapter 2 New Faces and the Party

**A/N: **Arigatoo dealuvsanime for the very first review.

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 2– **New Faces and the Party**

Three years later…

"Okaa-san, is it really that necessary to put my hair like this?" Kimi complained to her mother as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm afraid you have to," Haruhi replied. "It is your birthday. I'll be in my room. If you need any help, just come to me."

"Hai, okaa-san," she replied as she entered her room to change into her dress. She opened her jewelry box and carefully picked up a necklace with an amethyst pendant. She put it on along with matching earrings.

After a while she silently walked towards her mother's room. She was wearing a black sunday dress with dark purple ribbons with amethysts in the middle. Her hair was tied by black ribbons encrusted with amethysts.

"Ah, Kimi. You look very pretty," Haruhi said. Haruhi was wearing a white sunday dress with black borders at the top and the bottom. Her dress was embroidered with black and white flowers.

"You too okaa-san," Kimi replied. "Where's daddy?"

"He's waiting for you downstairs. Also your uncles," she replied.

Kimi went downstairs to see her father and her uncles Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny waiting for her. All but Kyouya was holding a gift.

"Kimi-chan, your uncles brought you presents. Don't forget to say thank you ok?" Kyouya said.

"Hai, otoo-san."

"Kimi, open my present first!" Tamaki said energetically. Kimi walked over to him and received her present. This present had holes in it which meant that whatever was inside was living. She lifted the lid to see a black kitten with a ribbon tied around her neck. "Happy Birthday!" Tamaki greeted. "Arigatoo, uncle Tamaki."

The next present she received was from her uncles Kaoru and Hikaru which was a deep red dress with a necklace with a ruby pendant and ruby earrings. The twins loved dressing her up just like a doll.

Next she received a big bag of candy and a delicious strawberry-vanilla cake from her uncle Hunny and uncle Mori who warned her not to eat too much at once. Kimi thanked all her uncles as her father took her by her hand and led her outside to meet the other guests.

Haruhi and Kei were already outside attending to the guests. Kyouya and Kimi went over to join them.

"I'll leave Kimi with you for a while. I'm pretty sure that Tamaki brought his daughter," Kyouya told Haruhi. "Hai," Haruhi replied.

After a while, Tamaki approached Kimi holding the hand of a little girl. The little girl had orange-red hair and deep blue eyes. "Daddy, who is she?" the little girl asked Tamaki. "This is your uncle Kyouya's daughter," Tamaki introduced. "Kimi, this is Elaine, my daughter."

"Hello Elaine, do you want me to show you around the yard? My daddy put a pond and a fountain here," Kimi offered.

"Okay. You are wearing a really cute dress," Elaine complimented. "Arigatoo. How old are you Elaine?" Kimi asked.

"Seven, you?"

"I'm also seven! Have you met my onii-san?"

"Not yet."

"Let's go meet him!"

At that the two children walked over to Kei who was holding Haruhi's hand. "Kei-niisan, this is Elaine, uncle Tamaki's daughter," Kimi introduced. "Hello Elaine-chan," Kei greeted.

A little distance away…

"Kyouya! Did you see that look on your son's face? It's love at first sight! You have got to marry him to my daughter!" Tamaki kept pleading. It seems that some people were on-looking on his little scene. "Stop it Tamaki, you're causing a commotion. Let's talk about that some other time," Kyouya said calmly. Tamaki quickly retreated to his corner of depression. "And don't grow any mushrooms please."

"Oi Haruhi," the twins called. "Hai?" Haruhi replied. "Tono's growing mushrooms in your yard," they said. "Is that all?" she asked, quite irritated. "We wanted Kimi to meet Hikaru's son," Kaoru said. At that a little boy that resembled the twins stepped out behind them. He had wonderful amber eyes and his hair was brown. "Meet my little boy, Kohaku," Hikaru introduced.

Kohaku was the same age as Kimi but slightly older. He had that little devilish grin just as his father and uncle had. "You haven't taught him to do mischief have you?" Haruhi asked. "Just the normal pranks," Hikaru said. "Go to Kimi, Kohaku and introduce yourself," Kaoru said. "Hai," he replied.

Kohaku walked over to where the three children were talking by the pond, on the opposite corner where Tamaki was sulking. The twins were starting to annoy Tamaki in order to stop making a fool of himself.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Kimi-chan?" Kohaku asked. "That's me," Kimi replied. "You look like uncle Hikaru!" "He's my otoo-san," he said with a smile. "I'm Kohaku Hitachiin," he introduced as he offer his hand to shake hers. "Kimi Ootori," she said as she shook hands with him. "This is Elaine and Kei-niisan," she introduced the other two children. "Hi," Elaine said. "Hello," Kei greeted. "Look Elaine! Your daddy's growing mushrooms in my yard!" Kimi exclaimed as she pointed at Tamaki at his corner of depression. "Sigh, daddy's making a fool of himself," Elaine said as she walked towards her father. "Get up daddy. Many people are laughing at you," Elaine said forcefully.

Immediately, Tamaki stood up and he ignored the bedazzled stares of many around him. He walked past the twins and sat on the chair right next to Kyouya's. As he was about to sit down, CRASH! Tamaki hit the grass with a loud thud shouting, "Ow!"

A few meters away the twins were snickering to themselves. Kyouya immediately knew that the twins were the source of the trouble.

The children and adults were talking, chatting and discussing some matters until the sun set and the sky darkened. At around six-thirty, Kyouya brought everyone to his attention. "Before we begin the dance, I would like to thank you all once again for coming over to celebrate my dear Kimi's 7th Birthday. Now, let the dances begin!" he announced.

Kohaku offered his hand to Kimi. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. Meanwhile, Kei and Elaine were already dancing much to Tamaki's expectations. Kimi gave him her hand and they danced till Kyouya announced dinner time.

The two parted ways for dinner. As supper ended, the four children gathered at one table and they talked till it was time for Elaine and Kohaku to leave. The children exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.

Kyouya carried his little Shadow Princess who had fallen asleep on the couch to her room where he tucked her in, not wanting to wake her. Kyouya glanced at her alarm clock. It read 9:30. He could see a satisfied smile on her face. He knew that she had enjoyed herself at the party.

"Is she asleep?" Haruhi inquired as she tucked Kei into bed and as Kyouya entered Kei's room. "Hai, she made lots of new friends and she was sleeping with a smile on her face," Kyouya replied.

Haruhi got up and walked towards the room that she shared with Kyouya. She crept into bed as she bid goodnight to her husband. The next day would be really busy.

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Write me a review. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little long. Gomen! I'm not really sure if Kohaku goes to Kimi or to Elaine. Give me a review with who you choose. Sorry for my mistakes! Also it seems that I have left out Mori and Hunny. I named Hikaru's son Kohaku because I described him to have amber eyes and Kohaku means amber. I will not delay you much longer. Ch. 3 will be up within the week.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mysterious Contents of

**A/N: **Thank you to all the past reviewers. I am sorry if this is posted a little too late cause my internet connection was somewhat disconnected. Whahaha! Prepare for chapters 3-5!!!

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 3– **The Mysterious Contents of the Clipboard**

When Kimi entered middle school, Kyouya presented her a clipboard. She didn't know what it was for but Kyouya knew. As Haruhi looked upon the scene, she recalled that moment wherein Kyouya revealed to her what truly was written down on his clipboard. But that was many years ago, the year after she and Kyouya got married.

_**Flashback – the year after they got married**_

"_Haruhi, do you recall what was written on my clipboard?" Kyouya asked._

"_I only got a glimpse of the page," she replied._

"_Would you like to see what truly was written?" he asked._

"_Yes…" was her only reply._

_**Flashback – when she was still in the Host Club**_

_The twins were walking towards Kyouya's table with his laptop and clipboard. _

"_Be careful, you may not know what will happen if you touch his belongings," Haruhi warned._

"_He won't see us, he's not in the area," they replied with their devilish grins._

"_Fine, don't blame me if you two get killed," she bluffed._

_The twins flipped open the clipboard. Hikaru pretended to faint as he looked at the 1__st__ Page. The writing was in red which read, "Haruhi's Debt" and right below it was in black ink and read, "8,000,000" with a strike between it. Below it was more calculations and equations and at the very end it said, "Paid in full". _

_Haruhi walked over to them. She couldn't tell why Hikaru was over-reacting. It was just a page with lots of numbers. _

"_Haruhi, don't look at the next page," Kaoru warned._

"_What's wrong? It may be just a page with more equations or profiles of some custo-"_

_She was taken aback as she saw it was her picture at the upper-right corner with hearts bordering it. On one corner in miniature handwriting were words describing her. At the lower right corner was a note, "Oh dear Haruhi, I am sorry for making you stay in the Host Club because of debt. It's just one of my alibi's to making you stay. For-" _

"_What are you three doing at my-" Kyouya said annoyed as he just entered the room eyeing Haruhi and the twins who were standing by his desk but stopped as he saw that Haruhi was looking at his clipboard. He registered in his mind that the twins may have also read it._

"_We're…" Haruhi began._

"…_dead," Kaoru finished. _

_Kyouya was silent as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "So you read it, huh Haruhi?" he said with a smirk at the same time maintaining calm. HE was thinking what he would do to the twins._

_She slowly nodded turning white as she imagined what he would say._

_Mori and Hunny moved in closer to Haruhi trying to protect Haruhi from what would probably happen. Everyone knew that Kyouya had a private police force that could make anyone disappear by his command._

_Kyouya turned to the twins and said, "You two are not to repeat a word of what you read to any living soul."_

"_Y-yes Kyouya," they stammered backing away._

"_Kyouya, what's going on here?" Tamaki questioned leaving his guests to look at the scene occurring at the farthest corner of the room. _

"_Nothing that concerns you Tamaki," Kyouya replied quickly avoiding eye contact with him._

"_If you hurt my daughter, you have me to face," Tamaki said._

"_Whatever gave you the idea that I would hurt her?" Kyouya asked the nearing Mori and Hunny and the backing Tamaki._

"_Kyo-chan would hurt anyone who would know any of his secrets," Hunny said._

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, return to your guests, they have waited far too long," Kyouya commanded the twins pointing at the three girls sitting on a couch. _

"_Mitsukuni, we aren't needed here. Let's leave Haruhi and Kyouya alone," Mori said._

"_Hai, Takashi," Hunny replied. _

_As they walked away Kyouya said, "You know don't you?"_

"_About what?" Haruhi asked innocently._

_Kyouya opened his clipboard to the page with Haruhi's picture and pointed at it. "About this?" he asked._

"_He has a lot of guts to do that," Haruhi thought to herself. "Yes, I do," she replied._

"_But you are aware that there is a continuation to the message, are you not?" he questioned._

"_I read only up to the apologizing part and that was when you entered," she replied._

"_Would you like to see what's next?" he asked but she was no longer there._

_**End of second Flashback**_

_Kyouya handed to her his clipboard._

_She flipped it open and read from the beginning of the message._

_"Oh dear Haruhi, I am sorry for making you stay in the Host Club because of debt. It's just one of my alibi's to making you stay. Forgive me…"_

_She flipped the page to see a whole page filled with the message._

_"…It's really hard to say that I love you. My father wants me to marry you and I will not because he said so but because you are intelligent, beautiful, cute, sweet, kind, pretty…These words are not enough to describe you. The best word that I would use to describe you would be – 'Perfect'" _

_She smiled right after she finished reading the whole message. _

"_Thank you Kyouya…" she said._

_**End of first Flashback**_

"Arigatoo, otoo-san," Kimi said.

"Use it well Kimi," Kyouya said.

"Hai," Kimi replied.

She walked away as she began to read her books.

"Sigh, she greatly resembles you," Haruhi said.

"Yes, but she looks like you," Kyouya said.

"Yes, but she is your Shadow Princess. Do you think she'll set up something like a host club?"

"Nah, she's better off making new friends."

"Yes, she and Elaine are already very close friends. Kohaku is too. Do you think that she likes Kohaku?"

"Probably. Shall we set and arranged marriage agreement with Hikaru and his wife?"

"Yes, Tamaki also wants Elaine to marry Kei."

"Two years isn't that distant. I've been looking for an answer whether my son should marry his daughter and I've been holding that question for a long time."

"We'll have to wait if he warms up to her."

"Yes…"

"I don't want my son to marry who he doesn't love. Why can't we make him decide?"

"Tamaki might have talked to his daughter about this already. She's old enough to know anyways."

"I just thought of something, who will inherit the whole company?"

"They're old enough to be competing against each other. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, but I don't want them to be as pressured as you were…"

"They can avoid it now but they can't avoid it forever."

"Yes, just announce that you will be choosing the heir/heiress when Kimi enters High School. I'm afraid though…that you may favor her more than Kei. She has always been you favorite."

"But Kei is the eldest."

"Someday the birth order may be ignored. Just as what your father did."

"So it seems…"as he adjusted his glasses. "I will not be coaching her. It wouldn't also be fair if you coach Kei."

"Just make sure they won't hate each other in the end."

At that Haruhi ended the conversation.

**A/N: **Hello readers! I just felt like adding a little twist and I am totally getting curious what he's been writing on that clipboard. I don't want there to be any sibling rivalry. Also please review who you want Kohaku to go to, Elaine or Kimi? But the bad thing is, If Elaine goes to Kohaku, Kei looses his bride. I may add Mori-senpai's son probably. and Kaoru's son. I'm also getting ideas for the next chapter. sigh Well, I'm off to get more ideas. . Thanks for the correction!


	4. Chapter 4 The Heir

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry for the great delay. School has begun and I won't have time in front of the computer anymore. See, I just entered high school so I have to adapt to my study sessions and those stuff. I promise that I'll go through with this fanfic. After all, this is my first fanfic. Arigatoo for all the kind reviews and gomenasai for the great delay. Oh yeah, can anyone tell me how old you should be when you're in second year middle school and fourth year middle school? You see, from 6th grade, you immediately go to 1st Year High School. I'll be patching up things here.

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 4–** The Heir**

"Okaa-san, has father announced the heir yet?" Kei asked his mother who was kneeling there by a table covering some books.

"Not yet Kei. He told me that he will announce it when you enter high school," Haruhi replied.

"Okaa-san, why are you covering my books? Why not let the servants do it?" Kimi asked as she entered the living room.

"For no reason Kimi, I was just bored," she replied with a smile. "Do you want to read your books already?"

"Iye, okaa-san."

Haruhi returned to covering the books as Kyouya entered the room holding a cup of coffee.

"What's this Haruhi? You threw the servants out of business?" Kyouya joked.

"Not actually. I'm just bored and besides, I can't get used to things being done for me," she replied.

"But it's not yours okaa-san. Aren't those my books?" Kimi asked.

"It is yours Kimi," Haruhi replied.

"Alright, I'll be in my room," Kimi said.

"Me too," Kei said.

At that both of the Ootori siblings went up the stairs and went in their rooms.

"Haruhi, are you sure you can cover all those books? It seems even without my coaching Kimi has taken a lot of classes. Let alone all those books. Maybe I should send some servants in?" Kyouya said with concern.

"Iye, but you can help me if you want," she said.

Kyouya knelt beside her and asked, "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Haruhi let a little bit of laughter escape her and said, "You don't know how to cover your own books, don't you?"

"Of course I don't. The servants are in charge of all the trivial chores," he replied.

"Trivial chores eh?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Ha, ha. I wasn't offended. I just recalled the time when I was the host club's dog."

"Ah. Well then, it seems that I have cut you away from your work. Literally."

"Nani?!"

Haruhi looked down at the book that she had been covering. Some bits of paper were mixed with cut plastic covering.

"Oh dear," she said as she looked back at him.

"Never mind that. We can order another one and have it arrive by tonight."

"Arigatoo, Kyouya."

They stopped talking for a while as Haruhi continued covering the books. Kyouya watched as she carefully creased the plastic and taped them together. After finishing one book she said, "Have you chosen the heir yet?"

"I haven't. If Kei continues to do a good job, he'll definitely be the heir."

"Ah," she said after a while as she finished another book.

"I don't know how my father chose between me and my brothers. We avoided each other for a long time but after a while we started seeing each other again. That was after my father announced the heir. I don't want to ruin their friendship."

"Can't we make them both inherit the company? Or divide the businesses between them?"

"I guess we can. We can make them both choose which company they shall inherit."

"Great ide- ah!" she said as she felt the scissors cut her finger.

"Are you alright?" he inquired as he sent for a first aid kit.

"It's just a small cut. I'll be alright."

"Sir, the first aid kit," a servant said as he presented the first aid kit.

"Arigatoo," he replied.

Kyouya carefully bandaged her finger after he applied the ointment.

"Better?" he asked.

"A whole lot better. Thank you," she answered. "I guess I'll finish covering the books."

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself again. I'll be at my office," he said as he got up and drank the last of his coffee and walked towards the eastern hallway.

Haruhi finished covering all the books and walked up to Kei's room.

"Kei, are you in there?" she called out as she entered his room. She looked behind the bookcase and there was Kei, reading a book by the light of the lamp.

"Ah, okaa-san. I didn't hear you," he said as he got up and inserted the bookmark in the book.

"Is there anything troubling you? You've been distant and busy for the whole year. Even during the summer break," she said as she sorted his hair properly.

"Well, it's just that I think that father will choose imouto as the company heir. She's always been his favorite. No matter how much I look like him," he said.

"Is that what's troubling you? I had a word with your father a while ago downstairs and we decided that we will divide the companies between the two of you."

"Are you just saying that to cheer me up, okaa-san?"

"No, I mean it. We have decided and your father will announce it at dinner," she said.

"Thank you so much, okaa-san!" ha said as he hugged his mother.

"Be glad that your father is much more understanding than your grandfather," she said as she exited his room.

_At Kyouya's Office…_

"I guess it is only fair that both of them get a share. I just wonder what my brothers and father will think," Kyouya thought to himself.

He was gazing outside the window when Kimi entered.

"Sumimasen, otoo-san," she apologized.

"It's ok Kimi. Do you have something to talk to me about?" he asked, looking now at her direction.

"Otoo-san, I'm disturbed by the fact that onii-san is the first-born. I'm afraid he'll be the heir," she said.

"Ah, your mother has approached me already about that matter. Just give it your best," he added with a wink.

"Arigatoo, otoo-san," she said as she walked out of her father's office and walked towards the dinner hall and sat herself down for dinner. After a while, she took out her clipboard. She put it in front of her as she thought about Elaine, Kohaku and Kei. As she got to the part about Kohaku, Kei entered the hall and startled her.

"Are you alright, Kimi-neechan?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Hai, I'm just troubled," she replied reaching for her clipboard but she was too late for Kei had already taken the clipboard.

"What's in here?" he said as he flipped through the pages.

"Give it back onii-san," she said as she tried to reach for it.

"Make me," he teased.

"I'll call the private police," she threatened.

"You must've forgotten that we're both Ootori's," he said.

"I haven't. Perhaps if father heard about this he'd lessen the chances of you being the heir," she shouted.

All of a sudden the door of the dinner hall opened and Kyouya walked in carrying his laptop.

"What's the problem here?" he asked as he observed the scene before him.

Kimi got her clipboard as her brother froze seeing their father.

"It was nothing otoo-san. Really," he said.

"It was something otoo-san. He tried to take my clipboard from me," she said.

"Is that so, then I shan't announce something highly important concerning you two tonight unless you two make up with each other," he said constraining himself from being too harsh on his children.

"Sumimasen, otoo-san, do please announce it, otoo-san!" Kimi pleaded as her father sat down on the far end of the table.

"Make up with each other and I will," Kyouya said.

"Gomen, Kimi," Kei apologized. "I started it. Sorry…"

"Gomenasai, onii-san. I shouldn't have shouted at you," she apologized.

"Very good. I shall announce it then," Kyouya said.

"Yes!" Kimi shouted.

Haruhi sat at the table after a while. Her finger was still bandaged and Kimi was the first one who inquired about it. After the whole family was seated by the table, Kyouya cleared his throat and said, "This will be an announcement that you've all been waiting for."

Kimi's eyes widened but Kei was the least surprised.

"…I have decided the future of the companies…"

Kimi was tense with anticipation but Kei knew what would come next. Kimi glanced at her brother and saw that he was calm.

"He's probably the heir. Why else would he be acting so calm?" she thought to herself.

"…The companies shall be…"

Haruhi looked at her children. She wondered what their reactions would be.

"…divided between the two of you. One shall manage the medical business and the other shall manage the law business."

Kimi screamed in joy. It didn't turn out she thought it would be.

"Father, will we be ale to choose which company we shall manage?" Kei inquired.

"Yes, you will," he replied.

"Father, I want to manage the medical business!" Kimi shrieked.

"And I want to manage the law business!" Kei said excitedly.

"And so be it. Until you two graduate from university, me and your mother will be in charge of the companies," Kyouya said.

Haruhi was pleased that her children didn't have to fight each other to get the company.

_That night…_

As Kimi was about to climb into bed, Haruhi walked in her room.

"Are you pleased about what your father did?" Haruhi asked.

"More than that, okaa-san!" she replied.

"I'm glad," she said.

"Okaa-san, could you tell me how you met otoo-san?" she said after a long silent pause.

"Well... It all started when I obtained a scholarship from Ouran. At that time I was really poor that I couldn't afford the prescribed uniform. I was wandering the school looking for a quiet place to study when I came across the Third Music Room. That was when I met the Host Club. As you can see, your uncles Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Tamaki were members of that Host Club and so was your father…"

"Really? Then what were you?"

"You'll find out. Your uncle Tamaki was the king or president of the Host Club. Your father was the vice-president and financial manager of the club. At that time I didn't know them quite well. I accidentally broke their vase which was for ¥8,000,000. Your uncle Tamaki decided to make me the club's servant because they mistook me for a guy. Only your father knew from the beginning that I was a girl. Later on at the same day, your uncle Tamaki promoted me to a host. He was still unaware that I was a girl. Your uncle Hunny noticed next then your uncles Hikaru and Kaoru. So they put me in a male uniform and I started working for them as a host and gather a hundred customers to pay off my debt. Your uncle Mori noticed next. Then finally your uncle Tamaki. That was how I met the Host Club and your father. Did you know that your father was known as the Shadow King of the Host Club?"

"I never knew! Was he?"

"Why else would he call you his little Shadow Princess?"

Kimi giggled and urged her mother to go on afterwards.

"When did you start getting close to each other? My bodyguard told me that you two got married but never dated."

"Ah, we got married because your grandfather wanted us to. We liked each other, yes, but before your father found out that his father liked me, well, he was still a little distant. We got closer after he found out his father liked me. Back then, he would be the one to accompany me around the campus and drive me home. He was also there to tutor me to keep being top of the class. As soon as I graduated, your father proposed to me. That's all. You should go to sleep so you can wake up early tomorrow."

"Hai, okaa-san."

"Good night Kimi,"

Kimi closed her eyes and fell asleep. Haruhi turned off the lights and exited her room.

She opened the door to the room that she shared with Kyouya to find him sitting cross-legged on the bed, typing on his laptop.

"Kyouya, you're still awake? I thought you had an early business meeting tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want this done by tonight," he replied.

"And by tonight you mean early morning?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You mean its past midnight?" he said aghast.

"Yes. The deadline for that is next week. Go to sleep and do that tomorrow. I'm just concerned about you," she said.

"Fine, I'll go to bed," he said in defeat.

"Before you do, did you know Kimi asked us how we met?" she asked as he put away his laptop.

"She did? So how exactly did we meet?" he joked.

"You couldn't have forgotten. That was just a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't forget so easily. How's Kimi?"

"I guess so. Kimi was really pleased of what you did. She can be your favorite daughter again!"

"She has always been."

"Two o' clock, get to bed. Your appointment is at seven thirty. Good night!"

There was no reply for Kyouya had already closed his eyes and snuggled into Dreamland. Haruhi climbed into the covers afterwards and fell asleep.

**A/N: **I'm upset that my internet is currently going on and off. My parents are making my head burst with their commands. Really, even for a person like me, I can't stand being bossed around. Worse of all, they make me stay up when I want to sleep. I just can't wait to grow up. Thank you to those readers that continuously support my fic.


	5. Chapter 5 They All Met

**A/N:** Can't resist it! I must summon some new characters!!! WARNING! It is extremely long. I advice you to rest your eyes every couple of paragraphs. At this rate I'll be wearing glasses in no time. I spent quite a while typing these up. I had so much in mind.

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 5–** They All Met**

"Kimi, wait up!" a voice echoes in the nearly deserted hallway.

"What?" another voice went, she seemed to be bored or tired.

"You can't just leave your best friend and walk alone right?"

"I guess so," Kimi said. "Come, Kohaku's waiting for us."

"Yeah, we better hurry," Elaine said flashing her reddish-brown shoulder-length hair.

The two best friends walked along the hallway to Kohaku.

"Hey, Kimi. Hi, Elaine," Kohaku greeted.

"Hey, so where do you want to study? Outside on one of the benches? Or probably in the reading room? Library?" Kimi asked.

"Let's go to the reading room. Though it's a little bit noisy, we can talk," Elaine recommended.

"That's fine with me," Kohaku agreed.

The three friends walked over to the first reading room to find it completely full. The second reading room was extremely noisy and so was the third and fourth.

"Wait. My mother told me about a room that was unused," Kimi said.

"WAS unused?" Elaine questioned.

"Yep. My mother told me that it was unused many years ago. I don't know whatever happened to it. Perhaps your aunt knows? She's the superintendent…" Kimi said.

"Are you talking about the Third Music Room?" Kohaku asked.

"That's the one! Our fathers established their club there. Why don't we go check it out?" Kimi said.

"It wouldn't hurt to wander around a bit. It's dismissal time and I can call the limo anytime," Elaine hesitated for a bit.

"Then let's go check it out!" Kohaku said.

"Aren't we supposed to study?" Kimi asked.

"We can study after we check it out. The library or the benches are close to it," Kohaku said.

"Alright then," Kimi stated.

The three of them walked along the hallway to the corridor with the Third music Room. Along the way, they spotted Kei.

"Onii-san! Are you going home already?" Kimi asked.

"It depends. I'm done studying and I'm bored so I may be going home soon. Unless…"

"Do you want to go with us? We're going to take a look at the Third Music Room." Kimi interrupted.

"You mean the place where otoo-san and okaa-san used to work or something like that?" Kei asked.

"That's the place although I can say they resided in it," Elaine said.

"I completely forgot! My father's picking me up today. We're going to the hospital, your hospital Kimi, because I'm going to have a baby cousin," Kohaku said hitting his head.

"Really? Is it a girl or a boy?" Elaine asked.

"It's a boy," Kohaku answered.

"That's great! You've always been completely alone in your father's side. In a few more years you can have a play mate!" Elaine said.

"Why don't we ask our driver to bring us to father's office at the hospital?" Kimi asked her brother.

"A very good idea," Kei said.

"We have to hurry. I only have an hour before father arrives."

"Let's go," Elaine said.

The four of them walked through deserted and cramped hallways to the Third Music Room. Kimi hesitated before pushing the door open. What they saw next surprised them. The lights were on and there were two boys inside. Both were the same age as Kei. One was short and had light blonde hair. The other was tall and had black hair and eyes. They all stared at each other for a moment before Kimi took advantage of the situation.

"You must be part of the Haninozuka clan and Morinozuka clan. Am I correct?" she said.

"Hai, we are. I'm Mitsuru Haninozuka and he's Takeshi Morinozuka," Mitsuru said.

Kimi folded her arms before saying, "So you must be the son of uncle Hunny. And you must be the son of uncle Mori."

"You are correct," Takeshi said.

"But if you two are in the same year as me and same age, how come you weren't at my imotou's party? The party where we were all supposed to meet?" Kei asked.

"The one when you were nine? I recall perfectly. We were at US. We took an intensive training just as our fathers did before us," Mitsuru explained.

"So what are you two doing here?" Elaine asked.

"We've been here ever since the start of the second semester. We came across this a few months ago and we decided to have some training in here and well, we cleared up the room and the other connected rooms and had the lights repaired and moved in. It's our training and study area. We hang out here at dismissal time. Unfortunately, we weren't the first here. Rumors are true that a Host Club resided here. You can check the old stuff at the back," Takeshi said.

"You mean your fathers never told you? They stayed here before. Let's check some stuff at the back if they left some pictures or anything," Kimi said.

"So what are you all doing here?" Hikaru said emerging from the door that they have left open.

"Father! How did you find me here?" Kohaku said surprised.

"It wasn't that easy. I had a tracker on your phone for emergencies and when I saw you weren't there waiting for me by the reading rooms I tracked you down," Hikaru said.

"Gomen, otoo-san," Kohaku apologized.

"It's ok, Kimi-chan, Elaine-chan and Kei-chan, your parents told me to bring you along to the hospital. Your parents are waiting there," Hikaru said. "Takeshi-chan and Mitsuru-chan, you also have to come."

"Hai," all five of them said in unison.

They all walked out to the limo waiting for them and after a while they arrived at the grand Ootori Hospital.

"This place sure is huge. I can't believe I'm inheriting this!" Kimi said admiring the clean white walls and clear glass, watching the doctors dash along the intersections, nurses in white either pushing a wheelchair or carrying some needles and medicine and a male nurse chatting with the receptionist.

"Is this your first time here Kimi-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"If you don't count the time when I was born, yeah," she answered.

They all continued to move on towards the operating room where Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were waiting.

The children went to their parents and Hikaru went over to talk to Kyouya.

"I found them at the Third Music Room," he said.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed joining the conversation.

"We were looking for a silent place to study when I remembered something about the Third Music Room and we decided to check it out. That was when we met Mitsuru and Takeshi. They were staying at the Third Music Room since the start of the semester," Kimi explained.

"Now don't you guys attempt to start a Host Club," Tamaki started.

"We can't. I thought Host Clubs were all made of guys," Elaine said.

"Even if I give you the permission to?" Tamaki begged.

"Our lord still has it in him. What can snap the sense into him that he's already married and has a child?" Hikaru said out loud but to himself.

"A slap from mother?" Elaine joked.

Tamaki crept to his corner of depression.

"That hurts daddy so!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Wow Elaine-chan. Your father is really sensitive. You should avoid doing that again," Hikaru said trying to contain the laughter in him.

"Get up Tamaki. You're making a scene in front of the kids," Kyouya said.

"And then next thing he'll do is call Kyouya mom again!" Hikaru couldn't resist the laughter and let it all go. He was red in the face from laughing.

"Hikaru, stop making fun of Tamaki, you're only making it worse," Haruhi said.

"Come Mitsuru, let's have some ice cream and some candy while waiting," Hunny said to his son. "Come Takashi!"

Mori, Hunny, Mitsuru and Takeshi walked away and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Let's grab something to eat. I'm craving something sweet like ice cream," Elaine said.

"What about your dad?" Kohaku asked.

"He'll get over it," Elaine said flashing her hair.

"I hope so," Kimi said.

The three friends arrived at the cafeteria which was more like a restaurant than a cafeteria. They sat down at one table and saw that Mitsuru was happily consuming his ice cream and Hunny was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. Mori was taking care of Takeshi just like he did to Hunny many years ago.

"I'll have two slices of strawberry-chocolate mousse," Elaine said.

"A mini serving of blueberry cheesecake please," Kimi said.

"I'll have five servings of mango float," Kohaku said.

The waiter promptly took their orders and had them served in five minutes.

"Arigatoo," Kimi said.

The three helped themselves to their snack.

"Who's leaving the tip?" Elaine asked.

"I guess I will," Kohaku said as he took out his wallet and laid out ¥4000.

"Alright, let's head back," Elaine said.

The three of them returned outside the operating room.

"Is it done yet otoo-san?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm not sure. They closed the screen. We may be staying late. I could have you driven home or something if you want," Hikaru answered.

"It's okay otoo-san. I want to meet my baby cousin."

"I'm glad I brought a book to read," Kimi said taking a book out of her bag.

"Can't we study here? It's much quieter than the reading rooms at school," Elaine said.

"Go ahead. I guess I'll just wait," Kohaku said.

"We have a social studies exam tomorrow. The subject you always have a hard time on," Kimi said with a determined air.

"Fine, I'll study," Kohaku said in defeat as he took out his book from his bag.

Three hours passed and Kaoru finally went out of the operating room.

"Uncle Kaoru! Congratulations!" Kimi congratulated.

"What's the name of the new baby uncle Kaoru?" Elaine asked.

"Can I see my cousin uncle Kaoru?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure you can. In fact you can all see Kichiro. Come with me," Kaoru said.

"Congratulations otouto," Hikaru congratulated.

"Kichiro's such an adorable name!" Elaine exclaimed.

Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki went to visit Akira, Kaoru's wife while Hunny, Mori and Hikaru accompanied the children and Kaoru to the Nursery.

"He's the one there on the second row on the blue baby rack with white stars. Isn't he just adorable?" Kaoru exclaimed as he pointed at the baby through the glass.

"He sure is. This makes me want a baby sister," Elaine said.

"You may not want to," Kei said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimi said offended.

"Aw, things aren't that bad between you two. Kimi's inheriting the hospital and you're inheriting the law firm," Elaine said.

"It's not that bad. Hey! I was only kidding!" Kei said as Kimi took his glasses and messed up his hair.

"Kimi, you are going to return my glasses and fix my hair," Kei said.

"Nope, okaa-san will do it. You look better without your glasses anyway," Kimi said hiding his glasses.

"Kei-kun, you look like Takeshi!" Mitsuru said.

"Kei-chan! You really look like Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed.

"No problem. Now if you mind, Kimi, please return my glasses," Kei said.

"Uncle Kaoru, can I hold my baby cousin?" Kohaku asked.

"Not just yet. In a few weeks you can," Kaoru replied.

"Oh. I'm going to go to auntie," Kohaku said as he headed towards the room where his aunt was staying.

_At Akira's Room…_

"I guess I'll just give my congratulations to you and your husband and I must return to my office," Kyouya said as he got up.

"I'm afraid I can't stay Akira-san. I have appointments to catch," Tamaki said following Kyouya.

"It's all alright; you will stay Haruhi-san?" Akira asked.

"I guess I will. Who decided the name of the baby?" Haruhi asked as the two men exited the room.

"Kaoru did," she replied.

The two women continued their conversation until Kohaku entered the room followed by Hunny, Mori, the twins, Takeshi, Mitsuru, Kei, Kimi and Elaine.

"Elaine-chan, your mother will be picking you up in a few minutes," Haruhi said.

"Oh yes," Elaine replied.

Hunny and Mori gave their congratulations to Akira and left afterwards with Mitsuru and Takeshi.

"Kimi-chan, Kei-chan, we have to go now. Your otoo-san is waiting for us at his office," Haruhi told her children. "Akira-san, I'm sorry but we can't stay any longer.

"It's okay. We'll be having the party the Saturday after the next. See you then!" Akira said.

Haruhi got up and exited the room along with her children. They took the elevator to the topmost floor where Kyouya's office was located. When they entered his office, he was talking to a man with black hair similar to Kyouya's.

"I'm deeply displeased with what you have done son. Handing over the company to a girl and getting rid of the Ootori name. I do not know what has brought you to come to this decision…" he stated.

Kimi was on the verge of tears. Haruhi clutched her tight. Kei sympathetically patted her on the back.

"Your father will take care of this. He is not weak," Haruhi whispered to her.

Kimi nodded. She was furious at her grandfather. Seconds after, she gathered the courage to speak up and make him notice that she was there.

"What does me being a girl have to do with my inheritance of the medical business of the Ootori family?" she shouted.

Yoshio turned around to see his granddaughter with her eyes at the verge of tears.

"Kimi, please stay out of this. I will have a talk with you later on," Kyouya said getting up.

"My brother chose to inherit the law business of the Ootori family. I only took what was left. Ask him and he'll tell you the truth," she continued.

"I cannot tolerate such disrespect. Son, it is a shame that I haven't chosen the heir properly. Now good day to you," Yoshio said angrily as he got up and exited the office.

Kyouya walked over to his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Do not worry. Even if it means that I have to give up the Ootori name, I will not deny you of your wants," he told her.

"Otoo-san, is grandfather always like that?" Kei asked.

"I'm afraid he is. He's cold and heartless," Kyouya answered.

"You're wrong. You're just saying that because you're upset and angry at him. How about when he told you that he liked me? Didn't you think he had a heart? He was kind? Understanding?" Haruhi said.

"Alright, he isn't but sometimes," he said.

"What's wrong with me being a girl? Am I a disgrace to the Ootori name? Am I not trustworthy to inherit the company?" she whispered furiously.

"There is nothing wrong. He just doesn't understand," Kyouya reassured her.

"Let's go home now," Haruhi said as she opened the door and Kyouya let go of his daughter.

The whole Ootori family left Kyouya's office and descended the stairs until they reached the entrance of the hospital where their limo was waiting.

Kyouya wasn't present at the dinner table that night. He had gone to the Hitachiin Mansion.

"I'm here to visit Hikaru," he told the guard.

"Uncle Kyouya! What are you doing here?" Kohaku asked surprised.

"I'm going to have a talk with your father," he replied.

"What was it you were going to tell me Kyouya?" Hikaru asked as he descended the stairs.

"Can we talk in your office?" Kyouya asked.

"Fine by me," Hikaru replied.

The two men walked over to Hikaru's office. Hikaru took a seat in front of his desk and offered a seat for Kyouya.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about the marriage. The arranged marriage between Kohaku and Kimi," Kyouya replied.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Have you finally agreed?"

"Yes, I have."

"I'll take care of the contracts and the papers," Hikaru said.

"Thank you very much," Kyouya said as he got up and left the mansion.

The limo headed to their mansion and stopped at the entrance of the mansion. He entered the great oak doors and headed for the dinner hall. As he opened the door he cleared his throat. He sat on the chair at the end of the table.

"We were wondering when you'd come in. We were waiting for you," Haruhi said.

"Oh. I was settling some contracts," he said. "_Just how am I going to tell Kimi? Or worse…Haruhi…"_

"About what father?" Kimi asked.

"Business contracts my little Shadow Princess," he lied.

"Is that so…" Haruhi said suspiciously.

The whole family consumed their dinner and exited the Dinner Hall.

"You weren't settling business contracts were you?" Haruhi asked Kyouya as Kimi and Kei ascended the stairs.

"Alright, I wasn't. I was well, settling some contracts," he said.

"You agreed to one of the engagement plans, did you?" Haruhi said.

"Fine, I did," he admitted.

"Who's engagement?"

"Kimi's…" he said slowly preparing for what Haruhi might say.

"Is it because of what your father said?" she said angrily.

"I just thought that it was about time that I agreed. I will have to sooner or later."

"How do you expect to tell her about it?"

"I will tell her when the time comes," he said walking away.

"You don't have to be so flushed about it, I was just asking for the truth," Haruhi said heading away from Kyouya's direction.

"Otoo-san, did you fight with okaa-san?" Kimi asked her father as she approached him.

"We weren't fighting, we just had a misunderstanding," he told her.

"Okaa-san doesn't usually get angry, please say sorry to okaa-san," Kimi said.

"You're right, I messed things up. I'll go say sorry to her," he said moving towards the other direction, towards Haruhi.

Kimi went to her room as her father approached Haruhi.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya started.

"What is it?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that mad after what you said. Please don't be mad at me anymore," he apologized.

"Alright, but never mess with our children's future without my decision. Okay?"

"I will never, ever do that again," he said.

He moved closer and hugged his wife. They broke the hug after a few moments and ascended the stairs to their room.

"When do you plan to tell Kimi?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"When she enters High School or when she appears to be closer to Kohaku," he replied.

"Oh, so what actually was the reason why you agreed to the arranged marriage?"

"Well, sooner or later, she will lose the Ootori name. So I thought that I would have her marry one of the Hitachiins. As you see, the groom marries into the family of the bride, keeping the Ootori name. I saw how displeased my father was yesterday and seeing how much he is still in control, I sensed that sooner or later he will choose one of my brothers to replace me. So if he hears about it he may be able to change his mind," he explained.

"So you're saying you're planning an arranged marriage just so you could keep your position? Using your own daughter in the process?" Haruhi said with slight anger in her voice.

"I am not using her. I am making sure that she is inheriting the medical business," he said keeping his cool.

"Then you should be able to tell her soon for that purpose," she said coldly as she adjusted her pillow getting ready for bed.

"Good night," he said and sat on the chair close to the desk and turned his laptop on. He began typing and finishing his report.

"Go to sleep early, Kyouya," she said before going to sleep.

"I will," he said continuing his work.

He continued typing for a few more hours and saw the clock strike two o' clock.

"Good night," he said kissing Haruhi on the forehead before climbing into bed and falling asleep himself.

**A/N: **OMG! I can't believe that this chapter reached 12 pages and two days to complete! Yesterday, my internet died. Too bad I couldn't murder it for dying. XD

I've got a plot for Chapter 6. I'll give you a hint, it'll be a flashback. Can't stay, class tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 The Senpais Go Camping

**A/N:** _June 18, 2007 – _Sorry guys but I'm writing this offline as in on paper because I am not feeling well. Today is actually the first day of school because they moved it from June 13 to June 18. I can't taste my food so well. sweatdrop

_July 12, 2007 _– Sorry guys for the great delay. I'm still adapting to my new life (no, it's not a boyfriend…although I want one…XD). PS, do you guys want a kiss scene? And between whom?

PS: I'll be changing the A/N's by next chapter, to show I am a new person.

Here we go:

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 6–** The Host Club Goes Camping**

Haruhi was sitting on a white sofa in the living room of the Ootori Mansion. She was reading a pocket book while sitting with her feet on the couch. The door opened and the maid entered carrying a delivery box.

"It's from your father," the maid said as she placed the box on the table in front of Haruhi.

"Ah, thank you," Haruhi said before the maid left the room.

She got up and opened the drawer of the table holding a vase similar to the one she broke many years ago. She scrambled her hands in the drawer and took out a cutter. She then used it to break the packaging tape of the delivery box.

She opened the delivery box and inside were dozens of photo albums. She took out the dark blue hard-bound album that was labeled 'The Host Club goes Camping'.

She opened the photo album and surprisingly, the photos were still in good shape. The album contain pictures of them, the Host Club, camping out in one of those private parks.

_Flashback – Camping Day_

"_Senpai, of all summer activities, why camping?" Haruhi asked Tamaki._

"_We decided to indulge into commoner summer activities!" he exclaimed._

"_And by 'we', you mean just you, right?" Hikaru said dully, joining in the conversation._

"_Tama-chan, who's going to set up the tent?" Hunny asked holding a cupcake version of strawberry cake._

"_No worries, Hunny, I have brought some people to set up our campsite," Kyouya said as he typed on his laptop._

"_Senpai, you do know that there isn't any electricity here, right?" Haruhi asked dully. Outdoor activities were out of question for her. _

"_Nonsense, Haruhi! The twins even have a TV in their tent!" Tamaki exclaimed._

"_You must've forgotten that this is a man-made forest. This is similar to my family's recreation facility," Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up._

"_Haru-chan! Do you want to join me in eating my cupcakes? Takashi said that I should just bring small things so I settle for cupcakes!" Hunny exclaimed as he jumped on Haruhi._

"_Iie, I'm not in the mood for-" Haruhi said but stopped because Hunny was giving that puppy dog face of his._

"_Alright, but just a few," Haruhi said in defeat._

"_Yehey! Come with me Haru-chan!" Hunny said pulling Haruhi along with him with Mori following afterwards._

_The men that Kyouya hired were starting to set up the tents and move in the items the Host Club brought. Obviously, Tamaki wasn't used to sleeping outdoors that it seemed as if he brought his whole mansion with him. Kyouya was rubbing his forehead as he watched his men go in and out of Tamaki's tent bringing a refrigerator, a TV, a kitchen set, a bed, lamps and a lot more._

_When all tents were in place, it turned out Tamaki's tent was the biggest followed by the twins then Hunny and Mori's tent, then Kyouya's and finally Haruhi's._

"_Damn rich bastards…" Haruhi muttered as she looked at the tents._

"_Cheer up Haruhi! All we need to do is set up a bonfire then we can do anything we please!" Tamaki exclaimed putting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder._

_When Tamaki started talking nonsense, Haruhi pinched his hand which was still on her shoulder. _

_Mori and Hunny walked towards the northern area of their campsite to the area full of trees. Hunny was sitting on the piles of cut branches watching Mori cut down some more trees for firewood._

_Kyouya was still busy typing on his laptop while Tamaki was fidgeting around the campsite shouting out some silly things. _

_Haruhi was sitting on a fallen tree reading a book._

_((June 19, 2007 – I missed school once again because my temperature was going up and down. sigh I'm still writing this offline.))_

_Hunny and Mori returned from their firewood gathering and began to set up the bonfire. _

_Haruhi retreated to her tent as Tamaki started shouting near her which ruined her concentration._

_The twins were in charge of the marshmallows and were scheming something. _

"_Look Kaoru! Kyouya-senpai doesn't have his clipboard with him! Let's sneak in and check it out!" Hikaru whispered to his twin._

"_Great idea, Hikaru! Quick! While he's still doing his rounds!" Kaoru said running towards Kyouya's tent._

_The twins quickly opened the door of Kyouya's tent but-_

"_What are you two trying to do?" Kyouya asked them calmly pushing his glasses up. _

_The twins stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Kyouya's voice._

"_Uh…n-nothing Kyouya-s-senpai!" Hikaru stammered which made Kyouya give a devilish smile._

"_Wait a minute…wasn't Kyouya-senpai just outside? How-"Kaoru thought but was stopped for Hikaru had pulled him along and out of the tent of the Shadow King._

_((Damn, my heart really hurts. I just received a very painful revelation from a guy. TTTT))_

"_Gah! Hikaru what was that for?" Kaoru asked his brother who was still gripping his hand._

"_Don't you realize? Kyouya-senpai will kill us for entering his tent!" Hikaru retorted._

_((OMG! I'm sooo sorry for the great delay but I'm just not that in the mood to update. I have the idea in my head but damn aho-kun is always irritating me! ___

_Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hand and replied, brushing his hair away from his forehead, "Gomen, Kaoru. I was just worried about you."_

_The twins released a 'brotherly love' scene, probably forgetting that there were no designators around._

_As the scene took place, Kyouya exited the tent, approaching Haruhi who was spacing out. She seemed to be observing some Narcissuses._

"_Okaa-san…" she muttered. _

"_I'm afraid that it is getting dark out," he started._

_Haruhi glanced at his direction before saying, "Ah, Kyouya-senpai, have you been there long?"_

"_Not really, just long enough to hear your last sentence," he replied, taking a glance at the flowers she was staring at._

_Haruhi looked up at him with a slight look of unhappiness. Kyouya put his hand on her shoulder._

"_You miss her don't you?" he said with the same expressionless look on his face but his voice projected concern and his eyes told her that he cared._

"_I guess I do Kyouya-senpai," she said offering a smile._

_Kyouya replied with a quick smile and walked away to tend to the fire._

_There was some sort of a dreamy look on Haruhi's face._

_End of Flashback_

Haruhi stopped recollecting because she was getting nostalgic. Before that, she remembered how close they were to each other before they all went their separate paths. As she wiped away a tear from her eye, she felt something warm on her shoulder. She looked up to see that Kyouya had his right hand on her shoulder and his left arm carrying his suitcase.

"Welcome home, Kyouya," she greeted, removing any wetness from her eyes.

"Do you miss them?" he said in a loving voice which also hinted concern.

She nodded and shut the album close. She returned it to the delivery box and put the box on a nearby shelf. As she removed her arms from the box, the living room door burst open.

"Welcome home otoo-san!" Kimi said enthusiastically, running to kiss her father's cheek.

"Good evening otoo-san," Kei said rather calmly, imitating his father's calm expression.

Haruhi just sat on the couch smiling, observing her family and contented that life was good for her. The last thing she could recall that day, was her falling asleep after reviewing all her case files, her heart at rest and happy.

**A/N:**

Me: Well what do you know…I edited this a/n!

Hikaru: Sure you did stares

Me: Please stop that or I'm deleting you from this story, I can do that you know.

Kaoru: Don't do that please! falls down on his knees

Hikaru: And how on earth was I dragged into this mess that you call a story?!

Me: Writes down that Hikaru will stumble

Hikaru: stumbles

Me: Well, I guess that's all and yes, there will be a kiss scene in the next chappy, promise!

Kaoru: pushes me aside And she WILL write a new story! But this story is not done yet:D

Me: That's all, see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 The Revalation

**A/N:**

Me: OMFG! This story's been inactive for like 4 months. Please pity me! My life is in despair!

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 7–** Revelations**

In a room in a certain mansion, the sun's rays gleams through the stained glass, striking the items nearby with its rays. And one of those items nearby is a phone.

A few seconds later, the phone rings and then the sound of footsteps can be heard.

Hitachiin Kohaku, son of the famous Hitachiin Hikaru and fiancée of Ootori Kimi, answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Kohaku!" a familiar voice that belonged to a girl greeted cheerfully.

"What is it, Elaine?"

"Well…to the baby's shower…will you come?" she asked nervously on the other line, her palms were getting sweaty.

"Well, of course, he is my cousin," he replied, tapping his fingers lightly on the table.

"I thought so, well, I was just checking…See you there!" she said nervously before hanging up.

Meanwhile…In the Ootori Mansion…

"Kimi, open up," Haruhi says from the other side of the door, as she knocked gently on it.

"Coming!" Kimi replied as she hastened to unlock the door.

"You look very nice, dear," Haruhi complimented giving her a pat on the head.

Kimi was wearing a long dark blue blouse that was above her knees and a pair of dark jeans. She wore her hair in pigtails, tied behind her head.

"Thank you, okaa-san."

Mother and daughter went down the stairs, exited the great oak doors and entered the gleaming black limo. Inside, they were greeted by Kyouya and Kei.

"My little shadow princess looks so beautiful," Kyouya said affectionately as Kei made faces of disbelief.

The Ootori family ((that is, Kyouya, Haruhi, Kimi and Kei)) left for the Hitachiin Mansion.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by no other than Hikaru himself, accompanied, of course, by Kohaku.

"Hi, Ki-chan," Kohaku greeted.

"Hey, Aku-chan," Kimi replied offering him a sweet smile.

"Hi, Kimi!" Elaine greeted her energetically.

"Hi, Elaine, how long have you been here?" Kimi asked, twirling her hands behind her back.

"Perhaps around 15 minutes…" Elaine said as she tapped her chin, like in a thinking pose.

"Ah, I see," Kimi hastily replied.

"Hey, let's go hang out at my room for a while, since most of the guests are flocking around Kichiro-chan," Kohaku suggested as he gestured for them to climb the stairs.

"Ok then," the two best friends chorused.

The three best friends went up the stairs and soon arrived at the entrance of Kohaku's room.

Meanwhile…at the yard…

"Kichiro-chan is so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed after taking a glimpse of the little baby.

"I know," Kaoru said, with a smug look on his face.

"Wasn't Mitsuru like that before, ne Takashi?" Hunny said with sunny bright smiles as he spoke to Mori.

"Nnn…"

Back at the room…

The three best friends we busy chatting about school, homework and businesses as Kimi sat on the bed beside Kohaku and Elaine sitting cross-legged on the floor as she listened to them chat.

"…and so father said I'm finally inheriting the medical business, can you believe that?"

"I guess so, so Kei will be inheriting the law business?"

Kimi just nodded as she turned to glance down at the party being held below. After a while, Elaine stood up, excusing herself to use the bathroom.

As she left the room, Kohaku took the opportunity to start a conversation. Now that they were alone, Kimi was starting to act nervous. She would glance away every now and then and avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey Kimi…"

"Nnn?"

"I need to say something to you…"

((Darn it, can't find the courage to make him spill it…))

"Yeah, go on, I'm listening."

"It's just that…"

"Umm, Kohaku?"

"I-"

"I like you," they both said coincidentally in unison.

Their eyes gazed into each other for a moment then Kimi turned a bright shade of pink as she covered her mouth with her hands and Kohaku was like astonished.

"You really mean it?" Kohaku said, trying to make sure if he heard right.

Kimi just nodded, her hands still covering her mouth. ((Weird, ne?))

Then Kohaku approached her, leaning in his face closer to hers. Kimi slowly put down her hands as Kohaku closed the space between the two of them.

((Now how do I put this in words?))

"Uh...Kohaku?" Kimi said as she retreated away from him.

The suddenly, the door opened, revealing Elaine. Her eyes went wide in shock upon gazing at the scene before her.

"Kohaku! What are you trying to do?" she shrieked. ((Elaine said this, please don't think negative…))

Kohaku gently pushed himself away from Kimi. Then suddenly he felt something hard across his face then his cheek became warm and painful. He felt the cheek that Elaine had just slapped then slowly looked up at her.

((Isn't it like Ep. 25?))

"What was that for?" he yelled, his eyes were getting stingy.

"You tell me what that was about!" Elaine said angrily, her voice rising. She was on the verge of tears but silently held them back.

Kohaku remained silent for a while.

"You said you treated us evenly!"

"Let me explain, Elaine-"

"And you prefer her above me?"

"It's not like that-"

"I thought that the three of us were the best of friends!"

"And we are but-"

Elaine couldn't hold back her tears. They started to fall as she knelt down, hanging her head low so her face couldn't be seen, for her hair had obstructed the view.

"Why, Aku-chan? Naze?"

"Elaine…" Kimi said quietly, as if comforting her.

"Urusai!" Elaine spat.

Everyone kept quiet for a while until Kohaku decided to give an explanation once again.

"You promised us that you'd never choose from both of us!"

"I did but-"

"There is nothing wrong in the love between two people," Kei suddenly said, emerging from the door.

"Kei-kun…" Elaine muttered almost inaudibly.

"Elaine, there is nothing you can do anymore," Kei said comfortingly.

Elaine got up and pulled him into and embrace, crying hardly on his chest. Kei couldn't do anything but comfort her and patted her back.

((Now…you must be saying, 'You promised us a kissing scene! We want one!!!' Be patient, it'll come out in the end…D))

"In fact, they're tied till death do them part…"

Kimi felt her heart race, what did Kei mean by that?

"It means that you two, Kimi and Kohaku, are to be engaged," Kyouya said suddenly along with Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi, as if he read her mind.

Kimi quickly diverted her gaze in her father's direction.

"O-otoo-san?"

Elaine cried harder when she heard such news.

"My precious daughter!" Tamaki (sort of) shrieked.

"Great, just what I needed," Elaine thought to herself.

"What did they do to you, dear daughter?" Tamaki said affectionately.

Elaine didn't reply. She just continued sobbing onto Kei's chest.

"I demand an explanation for this!" Kimi said angrily, the emotions she felt were just too much.

_Joy, Surprise, Sorrow, Anger and Guilt_

Kyouya adjusted his glasses before he spoke,"You are to be engaged to Kohaku if you wish to inherit the Ootori medical business."

"Why this solution?"

"Because, the Hitachiin Lineage is maternal. You keep your surname, you keep the company," Kyouya said simply.

Haruhi was now behind Kyouya, trying to find the courage to tell him to stop.

"Uh…Kyouya…" she said quietly.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Kimi.

"I think you better stop, you're making a scene," Haruhi whispered to him.

Kyouya pretended to take no notice of her as he prepared to speak once more but was interrupted by Kimi.

"Friendship is one of those things, which even the richest people in the entire world, can never ever buy."

Then Kimi paused for a while, hoping her father would speak.

"Even if it means I don't get my rights to the company, at least I still have friends to count on."

"What is it you want Kimi? It's your decision, it's your future," Kyouya said once more, simply.

"I-I…I want enough of this madness!" Kimi said, her tone of voice rising.

Haruhi quickly went over to comfort her.

"Kimi, no matter what you choose, we will always be here for you," she whispered.

Kyouya seemed not to be affected by the on-goings. He just stood there, emotionless. In the background, Tamaki and Kei were comforting Elaine and Kohaku sat on his bed, bowing down his head. Hikaru was just leaning on the doorway, behind Kyouya.

((Kyouya shan't be a meanie! He is just like that cause of the presence of others!))

Kimi's tears had started to fall. The pressure was just too much.

"Give me some time to decide, otoo-san," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes, but they just kept on falling.

"Very well then, I must excuse myself," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses as he left the room, with Haruhi following right behind him, leaving Kimi kneeling on the floor.

Tamaki and Elaine followed afterwards and so did Kei. Lastly, Hikaru gave a sigh, laving the two of them alone.

On their way down, Haruhi spoke to Kyouya.

"You shouldn't have treated her like that, isn't she your favorite daughter?" Haruhi said as she walked alongside with him, looking at his emotionless face.

"Haruhi, we've already discussed this, haven't we?"

Haruhi stopped looking at him and concentrated on where she was going.

"I guess so…" she said in defeat.

"But that doesn't mean you should treat her like that and make her cry, in front of many people!" she said after a while.

"Maybe so, but I have the contracts signed, they have to get married!"

"This is where you went wrong, Ootori Kyouya, you were planning to manipulate events just like how you used to but can't you just accept the fact that you no longer have much control over events?" Haruhi said, her tone of voice was getting serious and Kyouya was surprised, this was the first time in many years that she has called him by his full name.

Back in the room…

Kimi was hugging her knees as she sat on the floor. Her mind was still troubled with all the things she was feeling. She was happy that Kohaku liked her but she was guilty at the same time. Elaine had revealed to her a semester ago that she liked Kohaku. She couldn't let her best friend suffer, could she? She was also surprised upon knowing that Kohaku liked her and that feeling kept lingering around her 'til now. She was sad because her father had made a plot that ruined her friendship with Elaine and possibly Kohaku. She was angry at her father for doing that too. Such emotions bubbling inside her was enough to make anyone go mad.

After a few moments, Kohaku decided to speak up.

"Are you alright, Kimi?" he asked in a concerned tone as her crept toward her.

"…"

"Kimi, you don't have to marry me to inherit the company."

"…"

"Are you aware of how your father inherited the medical business?"

"No," she finally replied.

"He worked hard for it, against his two older brothers."

"Go on…"

"Getting an inheritance is not just given, although some people are lucky enough to get them without working."

"Which brings us to…?"

"I'm telling you that you shouldn't marry me because you have to. If I were you, I would rather preserve my friendship with Elaine. She doesn't deserve to suffer."

"You know what, I was thinking of exactly the same thing."

"Yeah…"

At that word, Kohaku leaned his face closer to hers that their lips were just inches apart. Kimi closed her eyes as Kohaku leaned in really close to meet her lips.

((Well? Should I add?))

She kissed him back and they were caught in a warm embrace. A few seconds later, they released each other.

"What about Elaine?" Kimi asked, panting.

"We'll just stop there, but if you wanted to…"

"No thanks, I've made my decision."

"Well?"

"I won't marry you because I have to…I'll just marry you cause I want to, do you agree with that?"

"I do, but let's keep it sort of quiet for a few years, let's formally date when we enter high school."

"Yeah."

At that, both of them stood up and went to talk to Elaine.

"Elaine, we're really sorry. If you want, I'll spend more time with you!" Kimi said to Elaine with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry, I know there's really nothing I can do between the two of you, you don't really have to do that," Elaine replied honestly.

"Elaine, I have decided to work for my inheritance, not marry to have it. I wanted to continue being your friend, that's all."

"Kimi, you really didn't have to do that. You deserve the company and Kohaku. I don't even think I'm worthy enough for a friend like you."

"Don't say such things! You are and always will be my friend, no, best friend," Kimi said with an honest smile and giving her a hug.

"Oh, Kimi!" Elaine said as she hugged her back.

"How about me?" Kohaku asked.

Without any reply, the two girls just pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oww! Hey, I didn't mean it! Hey! Ouch!" Kohaku shouted as the two girls hugged him as tight as he could.

When they finally let go of him, Elaine gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and to make it even, Kimi did too.

So ended their quick misunderstanding and that fateful night.

**A/N: **

Me: Please, review! I'm sorry I took a whole good 4 months to update! ToT


	8. Chapter 8 It Begins

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating. I had a hard time scavenging for this document in my two USBs and MP4. (I know. Lame excuse.) To tell you the truth, I was feeling quite lost. I'll be ending this story soon. I want my very first fanfic to be the very first to be completed. I'm really sorry for the great time gap between this chapter and the last chapter. -sweatdrop-

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 8 – **It Begins**

"Like I said before, Kimi. There's something here that isn't supposed to exist in this time," Mayumi spoke solemnly.

Kimi and Kei were both taken aback upon hearing those words spoken so calmly.

They both looked around the dark hall, looking without moving. They explored with their eyes every dark nook and cranny in that hall.

"You mean an antique, right?" Kimi asked, hoping that the answer would be what she expected it to be.

Now, the dear readers may now be wondering who Mayumi is.

_Flashback – Earlier that morning..._

"_Kimi, your cousin Mayumi will be visiting. She temporarily enrolling at Ouran. Please treat her well," Kyouya told his daughter as she entered the breakfast hall and took her seat beside Kei._

"_Mayumi?" Kimi tilted her head in question._

"_You uncle Akito's daughter. Please be nice to her," Kyouya replied, keeping his patience level in the high._

_End of Flashback_

"You don't understand. I mean, this object or whatever – this entity – shouldn't exist in this time plane. This entity...should've died many years ago," Mayumi replied while holding her two hands together close to her chest.

"You don't exactly mean a person, right?" Kei asked Mayumi. He too, like Mayumi, expected the answer to be what he expected it to be.

"You are correct. Would you like to know who this person is?" Mayumi asked them, turning to their direction.

She saw them both nod so she opened her mouth to speak.

Now, you, dear readers may be wondering why Mayumi can sense an outworldly presence. The answer? Mayumi is some sort of psychic. That's all. 

"This outworldly being is your mother," she told them solemnly, closing her eyes and raising her conjoined hands to her forehead.

Wind began to rush in around them. How Mayumi managed to do that, they never knew.

"What're you saying? You're joking, right?" Kei shouted since the wind was getting stronger and the noise began to resemble and airplane passing a good distance above you.

Mayumi remained rooted to her position, ignoring the fact that her hair was flailing madly and a huge gust had emerged in the hall they were in.

"Answer me!" Kei shouted once more.

The wind stopped howling and became still.

"I can't tell you anything else," she paused.

"I can only tell you this: If her existence was to be terminated, everyone would cease to exist. Everyone who came in contact with her. Anyone who knew her," Mayumi spoke softly.

"It can't be. You're lying!" Kimi yelled, her eyes were becoming stingy.

"As much as I would want to, Kimi, this is the truth," she said softly.

"What can we do? Can't we just leave her alone?" Kei calmly asked as he rushed besidde his sister.

"We can't. And why? Her time in the future is nearly equal to the time she spent in the past. If my guess is accurate, I can say that she has only two weeks left. I am sure she is aware of this herself," Mayumi bit her lip softly.

"What'll happen by then?" Kimi asked in a soft voice.

"She will...disappear but we will still remain," Mayumi told them sadly.

"Are you saying that she will die?" Kei asked, his usually gentle voice growing a bit rough.

"I never implied that and that is far from what I was implying. Both her body and spirit will return to the past where she will relive it again. In that past's future, the two of you may cease to exist," she told them calmly, kneeling on the floor and placing her palms on the carpet.

"How can you be so calm when we're talking about life and death, Mayumi?" Kimi shot angrily at her cousin. She disregarded what her father had told her earlier that morning.

"I am sorry, Kimi, Kei. I cannot be involved in this matter any farther than it is. I am just following orders," Mayumi almost said inaudibly.

"Whose orders are you following?" Kei asked, calming down slightly.

"The time of revelation has come. I am not Mayumi Ootori. Well, in essence, I am not, but the body is of Mayumi Ootori. How will you react if I told you that I was from the past as well?" she spoke, her voice sounded as if it echoed. Light began to glow from below her.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Kimi asked through gritted teeth, her fists clenched tightly.

"Nothing. I only brought more joy into her family by occupying her dead body," the spirit in Mayumi's body spoke.

"My cousin...Mayumi...is dead?" Kimi asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Flashback – Three years ago..._

"_Akito, anata. Our daughter has been sick for a long while. The media is also starting to act," Akito's wife spoke, clutching Akito by the arm._

"_She will recover," Akito reassured._

_Nearby, a spirit was watching their daughter in her room. The spirit didn't have a name but it intended to bring back joy to their family._

_In fact, Mayumi Ootori was already between life and death. She was about to cross the line when the spirit decided to talk to Mayumi in her dream._

_Mayumi's spirit was brought to a desolate place with mist clinging to the ground. _

"_Mayumi..." a voice called._

"_Mayumi..." it called again._

"_Who's there?" Mayumi looked around the misty place._

"_Mayumi...do you feel the pain?" the voice spoke. It sounded like a whisper to Mayumi's ear._

"_Mayumi...do you feel the pain?" the voice repeated._

"_I-I do," Mayumi bit her lip._

"_Then do you...feel the pain of you family?" the voice asked, the sound enveloping Mayumi._

"_Do you feel your parents' pain?" it whispered in Mayumi's ear._

"_If you do, don't you think that if you go to that place, you will bring them more pain?" the voice spoke as Mayumi turned to walk towards a very misty area._

"_I won't answer you unless you show yourself to me," Mayumi shouted._

_The voice decided to show its true form and descended to the place in the form of a beautiful woman._

"_Y-you..." Mayumi stammered._

"_Don't you think you will bring your parents more grief if you go there, Mayumi?" the woman spoke, her voice similar to the one speaking a while ago._

"_What place are you talking about?" Mayumi asked._

"_The place which you are heading to. Death," the woman spoke, raising her hand to caress Mayumi's face._

"_I just can't bear this pain I'm feeling. The heat and the pressure from my parents worrying about me. Make them happy, I beg you!" Mayumi pleaded as she ran into the mist, her voice fading as she did._

"_Then, I have no choice. I must occupy your body, Mayumi. I want to heed your wish. You were such a kind, caring, yet selfish girl," the woman spoke and turned into an essence-less form once more. She then headed into the opposite direction from where Mayumi headed._

_End of Flashback_

"May I know your real name?" Kimi asked the spirit in Mayumi's body.

"I have no name for I am but a mere spirit. I have been tied to Mayumi's body and I can't do anything about it anymore. I wish to be free as well," she gave a gentle smile.

"So what shall we do?" Kei asked, recovering from his fit of anger.

"I shall return back to my time when Haruhi has returned to her time," she replied, the light was now gone and her voice was back to normal.

"Anyway, you still haven't told us whose orders you are following," Kimi spoke.

"Under the dying wish of Mayumi, I was bound to fate. The fate of making sure that every member of the Ootori family was happy. It is Mayumi who I follow," Mayumi replied.

"But Mayumi is dead, right?" Kei asked.

"Of course. I'm just merely following her dying wish. That selfish, selfish girl," Mayumi spoke.

"Eh?" Kimi was confused.

"She chose her relief over her parents'," Mayumi answered Kimi's confused gaze.

"We aren't being eavesdropped on, are we?" Mayumi asked all of a sudden as she heard footsteps from the outside. 

Then suddenly...

CLIFFIE! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Climax

**A/N: **Whoah, it's been nearly a year since my last update. I am so sorry, my deserted readers. I apologize for abandoning you, but I have gone away for the better good. I have escaped to improve myself. x3 Fear not, allow me to give you guys a glimpse of my new writing style!

**A Look into the Future**

By: Terry-May

Chapter 9 – **The Climax**

_Previously…_

"_We aren't being eavesdropped on, are we?" Kimi asked in slight panic at the sound of incoming footsteps._

"_I hope not," Kei only managed to sound out before heading to the door alongside with Mayumi and Kimi. He pressed his ear against the door and listened closely. There was silence._

Presently

"No one's there," Kei whispered to the other two. He continued listening with his ear against the door. There was not a single sound.

"We better go check," Mayumi advised, looking seriously at her male cousin. She took his hand off the doorknob and swung the door open. As expected, there was no one.

"No one's there," Kimi breathed out in relief, repeating her brother's statement.

"Uh, guys…" Mayumi called in a small voice. Her two cousins looked at her. She evaded their questioning looks before sounding out, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," Kei said and chuckled. He had expected something else, obviously. Something that went along the lines of '_I'm going to check on your father_'.

"The toilet is two rooms to the right from here," Kimi directed and flipped her hair lightly. Mayumi smiled at them before bowing in courtesy and heading to the washroom as instructed.

"So much for that," Mayumi muttered to herself after exiting the room. On her way _away_ from the toilet, she walked past her 'uncle'. She greeted him, "Hello, Kyouya-jisan. This is a nice house you have."

"I appreciate that, Mayumi," he told her in turn. She bowed lightly before walking once more. Kyouya just shook his head lightly.

Mayumi found herself in the Receiving Hall. She questioned a loitering maid there about Haruhi's whereabouts. The maid eagerly answered that her mistress was on the third floor in one of the rooms. Mayumi bowed down in thanks and headed up. She, of course, was allowed to go around that house since she was an Ootori herself.

She finally stepped on the last step of the third flight of stairs. She was on the floor she sought. He target was there. Tonight, she would end this. By ending this tonight, she would call upon a new beginning and a perfect end. Plus, she would be able to have her life back.

She slowly opened the door of the Master's Bedroom. There, she found Haruhi sleeping peacefully. She crept up on her in silence as not to wake her. Mayumi pulled down the blanket as if to look for something. Her eyes scanned Haruhi's pale neck. She smiled to herself inwardly. Haruhi was starting to feel the pressure of going back in time and reliving everything. When she looked closer at Haruhi's neck, a disappointed frown beheld her lips.

"Gone," she muttered softly to herself with an unsatisfied expression. She walked away from the bed and searched the dresser-drawer. After opening a small drawer, she found a solitary ring box. She pulled it out and opened the box.

From the small box glimmered a red-green gem rested upon a silver ring. She immediately recognized it. But, as she recalled it, the stone was given as a separate, and it was not shining like that. She smiled lightly before heading back to Haruhi. She took Haruhi's right hand and attempted to put the ring on it.

"Stop," a male voice stopped her. In surprise, she dropped the ring. Kyouya hurriedly ran up to her and pinned her against the wall by her hands. Haruhi showed signs of waking, but he didn't notice it.

"You can't stop me," Mayumi taunted with a smirk. She did a twirling motion with her hands. Before Kyouya could notice anything, he was frozen stiff. He was breathing; hence, he was conscious. He was unable to move his head, but in his periphery, he could see Mayumi bending down to retrieve something that shone.

'_No,'_ Kyouya thought to himself in dread. A tugging feeling at his heart pressured him to move. After struggling with his own will and the will of Mayumi, he was, at the most, able to turn his head to Mayumi's direction.

"Too late, Uncle," Mayumi stated mockingly. She slid the ring unto Haruhi's finger. As if all magic was nullified, Kyouya was able to move again. Although the spell was lifted, Kyouya still remained petrified.

"Why are you doing this, Mayumi?" Kyouya demanded calmly. But, no matter how hard he tried to be calm, his expression betrayed him.

"You know it already," she answered. She continued holding Haruhi's hand.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted. Mayumi just giggled. She held Haruhi's arm closer to him.

"Kyouya, you know this ring, don't you?" she asked him. Kyouya's gaze transferred from Mayumi to Haruhi. Haruhi's face beheld a look of pain.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" he yelled. Mayumi just clicked her tongue and shook her head at how helpless he was being.

"Then why don't you try to stop me?" she asked him with a villainous grin. Kyouya stopped and looked dumbfounded. Mayumi just laughed. Haruhi opened her eyes slowly. Kyouya felt relief.

Kyouya had recovered from his paralysis and had already ran up to Mayumi. Using his inherent masculine strength, he pushed the younger girl off the bed. He took Haruhi's hand and tried in vain to pull the ring off.

"Don't do that," she told him. He paid no heed to her and continued pulling. "If you do that, her finger will come off. Do you want to meet her again in the past with only four finger on her right hand?"

Kyouya stopped and looked at the girl. She was serious. He let go of Haruhi's hand and held his head, feeling hopeless.

"Then what?" he asked her weakly with pleading eyes.

"Relax. Everything will continue to the way it was. All except for her existence," Mayumi replied with a smile. She went up to him and caressed his chin. "Tell me, Kyouya. What do you know about the ring?"

"The ring?" Kyouya repeated with his now usual aloof expression. "I don't know anything about it."

"Then, do you know about that?" Mayumi pointed at the opened drawer and the small ring box that lay on top of the dresser. Kyouya kept silent.

"She was wearing that gem as a necklace," he finally answered. Mayumi smiled. "I took it from her the day before her birthday 15 years ago. I had it forged into a ring and used it to propose to her."

"What?!" Mayumi asked in exasperation, letting Kyouya go. She staggered backwards before falling down unto the carpeted floor. "What?!"

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya questioned with his trademark smirk. He was suddenly feeling victorious as he stood up.

"There's nothing worth smiling about, Ootori," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "This only means that the gem will affect you as well."

"What?" Now it was Kyouya's turn to be dumbfounded. At this time, Haruhi woke up. "Oh, thank God, Haruhi."

"Kyouya…h-help…" Haruhi just sounded out with her eyes gazing blankly towards the ceiling. Kyouya hurried over to her.

"Haruhi? Haruhi!" Kyouya called for her with a panicked look. He held her two hands wildly in an attempt to wake her. By chance, his fingers slid upon the glowing ring. Before anyone could notice, the whole room stood frozen.

Mayumi was frozen midway from standing up. She appeared to be in a squatting position. Kyouya was petrified, holding Haruhi's two hands. The ring had stopped glowing. Haruhi was paralyzed with her eyes looking as blank as ever. The tears Kyouya was beginning to shed was the only thing that defied the pause.

And after ten uncounted seconds, everything returned to normal. Mayumi stood up. She looked at the scene on the bed. ((Nothing perverted here.)) The two were still frozen. Just then, a weird hologram emission came from the gem of the ring. It opened up to reveal something like a portal. Mayumi gasped. She had not calculated this. Although being psychic, she never anticipated that Haruhi would go against their covenant and hand the ring over to just anyone. This added Kyouya to the equation. She remained silent as black gas closed in on the two.

Within seconds, the black gas had engulfed the two. Within more seconds, they were gone. Mayumi's eyes widened.

"Why wasn't I taken?!" she asked herself out loud. She fell to the floor and shed her tears. This was not what she had expected.


End file.
